WANTED: ONE SUGADADDY
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Struggling single dad Daichi is at his wits end as he moves his sons Nishinoya and Hinata to yet another day care after a string of incidents. Hoping this time will be different, he is surprised and pleased to meet other single father Suga and his two sons Asahi and Kageyama. Together the couple seek to create a loving, supportive home for their sons throughout any trial.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I after realised as I was writing this that Daichi could very well be John Winchester in this equation. I wish I'd thought of that before I'd started writing this Kid AU... Haikyuu Hunter AU? Someone take that challenge!**

* * *

><p>"I am sick of this behavior young man."<p>

"Sick sick sick."

"What kind of an example do you think you're setting for your brother?"

"Setting setting setting."

Sighing as he pulled up to a set of traffic lights, Daichi Sawamura glanced over his shoulder to stare down his son.

"I'm serious Yuu, this is the third call this month. I can't keep coming and bailing you out every time something doesn't go your way."

The tiny five year old buckled in a car seat designed for children far younger looked distraught. Dark hair combed into a spike and wild amber eyes glowing, he looked ready to burst into tears at any minute. The babbling redhead on the opposite side of the car however looked about ready to pop at every minute. Mimicking his father's every couple of words was Hinata's new favour thing and the two year old just loved to talk. It was hard to get him to stop and settle once he got going.

"It's not my fault." The fierce youngster wailed, yelling at the back of Daichi's seat the second he'd turned around and started off from the green light. "Everybody hates me." Rolling his eyes as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, Daichi tried in vain to push aside the stress headache that was approaching at a rapid rate.

"Nobody hates you Yuu, you just have to learn to not get so caught up. And no more hitting." He sounded like a broken record. This was the second daycare centre that had politely suggested he should take the rumbustious toddler elsewhere and he was almost at his wits end. Nishinoya needed to be at the centre, not just so he could work but also for the boys themselves.

They need friends and social interaction, every parenting book had taught him that. But Nishinoya just didn't work with the other kids, he was brilliant with Hinata however. Given the smallest amount of responsibility and he was fine and dandy. But his brother never argued back at him, other kids did and that was when there were issues. Nishinoya needed to be in charge of everything, and the minute he wasn't all hell would break loose. He could be happiest, friendliest child and then suddenly he'd turn and then they would be rushing another kid to the hospital with a pencil stab wound. Daichi was still not over the horrible gut wrench guilt of having to apologise to those poor parents again and again.

It wasn't his fault, nor Nishinoya's fault really. He'd been to every child psychologist in the province trying to find the reason for his son's nasty attitude. It's a phase they'd all said. Nishinoya wasn't a particularly unhappy boy and he certainly wasn't mistreated. Some of the paediatrician had suggested a strict routine to ensure that nothing came as a surprise and to install a sense of certainty that Nishinoya could feel comfortable with. But it was hard with a fussy two year old and just himself. Hinata was a bouncing happy handful and while sleep times and eating times always fell around the same time each night, there was no way Daichi could play out his and the boy's days week by week. Life was just too unpredictable for that. Like now for example.

Since Nishinoya had decided that red was his colour today and that no one else could wear it, there was a poor little girl with a nasty black eye somewhere out there. And now their entire little family was piled into the car heading back to the garage so they could wait out the day until Daichi could go home and find them another daycare.

"Can I have an icy pole?" Forcing his temper to balance as they pulled into the garage, Daichi turned in his seat to point at the small terror.

"No icy poles for a month. You don't hit girls. You don't hit anyone. Ever." Bottom lip trembling, Nishinoya screwed his face up in an effort not to cry, ultimately failing as Daichi hopped out of the car and pulled Hinata from his car seat. "I don't want to hear it Yuu." Playing the tough dad was hard especially when he knew his son was truly sorry for his actions, but he needed to put his foot down and soon, otherwise Nishinoya would just keep playing up.

"Noya Noya Noya." The reasonably quiet Hinata suddenly perked up, laughing and squirming in his father's arms as Daichi managed to wrangle the sobbing Nishinoya from the car.

"Kids in the garage again?" Arms full of wiggling toddlers, Daichi barely managed a shrug.

"It can't be helped, I'm sorry." Lighting up a smoke and pacing to the back of the open garage door, Ukai took a deep drag before pointing at his co worker.

"Well you could at least act sorry. That son of yours causing trouble again?"

As much as Ukai Keishin sounded like a hard ass, he had a heart of pure gold. Enough to let a single dad, down on his luck work part at his garage, fixing cars and gain harvesters for cash in hand. And as much as he fussed about kids in the work place and all the extra effort he had to go through to stand just outside the door to ensure the cigarette smoke didn't touch their little lungs, he certainly had one of the best relationships with Nishinoya Daichi had ever seen outside of family.

"He's being difficult again yes." Stubbing out his smoke and crossing the grease slicked showroom floor, Ukai heaved the screaming child from his arms, blowing in his ear and smacking him lightly on the bottom.

"Hey, none of that here. You're at work now. No more tears, no crying, only hard work, rememberer?" So stunned was the little boy that his tears faded in an instant, leaving behind a mild look of shock, quickly replaced by an intense stare of determination. Laughing Ukai chuckled Hinata under the chin for good measure before dropping Nishinoya to the ground. "Good, now take that brother of yours and go find Kenma. The grease monkey is mopping down the office, you can help him. Help remember." Offering his fist in a pact of helpfulness, Ukai bumped it gently before sending the two on their way. Hinata was still wobbly on his feet, but Nishinoya had a knack of prompting the little boy faster by standing him on his shoes and walking them both.

"You need a woman, or a dog or something for those kids." Sighing as he stripped off his nice, respectable shirt, Daichi slipped on a pair of torn, stained overalls atop his jeans and singlet.

"I know I know. I just don't know what yet."

"Well figure it out soon okay? Every once in a while is alright, but I need Kenma out here. His apprenticeship is going to be worth shit if all he does is babysit your kids." Flexing his shoulder before heaving up a broken car bonnet, Daichi sighed.

" I feel bad enough about it okay? I'll figure something out tonight, they won't be back tomorrow."

"Hey I didn't mean it like that, I like the kids. I'm just trying to run a business here."

Daichi didn't answer, couldn't. Ukai had given him so much leeway already, he'd be pushing his luck to talk back. Putting his head down and focusing on the mindless task before him was the best path at this point in time. He'd figure everything else out later.

Washing his hands clean for the third time that evening, exhausted and aching Daichi took a seat in front of the TV and watched the mindless chatter for a total of ten seconds. Zoning out, it only took a second before Nishinoya had climbed into his lap, hands fisted in his shirt.

"Bedtime," Daichi reminded him, feeling the boy's weight sit naturally in his arms.

"I'm sorry daddy, I messeded up." Now his heart ached as well as he's head. Running a hand down the small boy's back, Daichi couldn't resist pulling him in for a hug. He'd been so hard on him all day and despite the smile at the garage, Nishinoya had sulked for much of the afternoon. He knew he'd done wrong, but that didn't make it any easier.

"You've really got to stop this." There was such desperation in his tone, Daichi was sure there were tears in his eyes. "Seriously Yuu. We don't need to fight the world okay? It's not trying to hurt us." Poisoning his son with such lies would be useful at least in the short run, they could jump the whole 'the world is evil and everyone is a bad person' hurdle when it came to it. For the moment though, he'd do anything to stem Nishinoya's aggression.

Yawning suddenly, Daichi rubbed his eyes before heaving himself up and off the sofa, Nishinoya clinging to his chest as they walked down the hall. The small, two bedroom unit had a nice little backyard and enough space for the three of them, at the moment at least. That'd all change when Nishinoya grew up and wanted his own room. But for the moment he was happy enough sharing with Hinata and his little night light wasn't going to be an issue for at least another couple of years. Plus the rent was cheap, leaving a small amount of disposable income for things like camping trips and a trampoline for Nishinoya's birthday.

Bumping the door open with his hip, Daichi glanced quickly into Hinata's crib, pleased to see him still asleep, pacifier hanging loosely from his lips. Putting Nishinoya to bed with a sleepy kiss on the cheek and a cuddle, Daichi took extra care to turn the night light on, but face it away from the sleeping little ones. Keeping the door ajar a hands width, he made his way back to the living room, phone in hand and intent of searching out a new centre. He just had to keep going and get on with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have no shoes."

"You have many shoes." Daichi corrected, watching Nishinoya run a circle around the kitchen table, one shoe on and one shoe off. "You just have to find them. Where did you have them last?" Shrugging Nishinoya jumped under the table at a seconds notice and crawled up beside Hinata's high chair, hand sneaking out to steal a piece of his toast. "Didn't you have enough breakfast of your own? Don't steal your brother's food. He'll never grow up as big and strong as you if you keep eating it all before he gets a chance to."

Retracting his hand and sliding back under the table, Daichi couldn't help but grin. Nishinoya was in a much better mood today and after being told he'd be back attending day care at a brand, new centre he was ecstatic. Which of course was a double edged sword, he would doubtless be on his best behaviour, but he'd be so worked up it'd be hard to get him to do anything. Mornings were is both his bane and his breath, everything about the hustle and bustle of getting up and going was a familiar and comforting routine. Even when Nishinoya was a hyperactive ball of giggles and noise it was entirely worth it.

Pressing a square of toast to Hinata's lips, Daichi sipped his coffee, flinching every now and again as Nishinoya trickled his toes. "Please eat this." Hinata turned his huge, brown eyes to his father without opening his lips and shook his head vigorously. Bumping his knee against the table as Nishinoya struck again, Daichi ate the toast instead, trying tinned peaches instead to lure his youngest into eating. Sucking down the peaches and sticky syrup at an alarming rate, Hinata's tiny fingers reached out for a second serving. "Are you excited about the new day care too?" Bopping the baby on the nose with a sticky spoon, Daichi smiled as Hinata burped and giggled.

"Care care care." Pleased with the response, he spooned the final serving into Hinata's open mouth before wiping his face down with a bib and pulling him from the chair.

"Shoes please Yuu." Pulling a face as he crawled out from under the table, Nishinoya offered his father his bare foot.

"My other shoe is on top of Hinata's change table." Putting Hinata down and dashing to the bedroom Daichi grumbled as he grabbed the shoe and slipped it on Nishinoya's waiting foot.

"Throwing things is not okay." He as they went to the car, backpacks slung over his shoulders and Hinata squirming in his arms Daichi strapped the boys in before pulling out.

"The shoe wanted to fly." Rolling his eyes as he typed the new day care address into his phone and followed the directions, Daichi was unimpressed.

"You are such a little fibber."

"Am not." Twisting in his car seat, Nishinoya made a loud humming noise until Daichi turned on the radio. "The shoes like to fly." Shaking his head the darked haired man ignored the rambling of the babes behind, keep his eyes peeled for the usual day care centre building designing and some kind of sign.

Pulling into the car park, Daichi took a deep breath to steady his nerves. This time it would work, he thought him. This time Nishinoya was going to be the perfect, little well behavioured boy he was in the garage. He'd make friends and people would like him and say nice things about him and not mutter darkly behind his back about how single fathers were useless. Plastering a big smile on his face, he turned to his little ones.

"Ready?" Unbuckling his belt and reaching across for Hinata's buckle Nishinoya nodded. Determination shining in his bright amber eyes. Fuelled by his excitement and drive, the trio wandered inside, passing a stationary van parked a few spots ahead. The dark smoke coughing from the exhaust screamed _needs a service_ and the unhealthy grinding of the gears said the same. Glancing at it a final time before ducking inside, Daichi made a note to have a chat with the owner if they were still there when he came back. If they got in serviced now it would save a lot of hassle in the future and he might have even been able to score some more work for the garage.

Enrolling the boys for four days on and off throughout the week was the easy part. The hard part was yet to come. Smiling at the nice office lady as he offered a high five to Nishinoya as they awaited their carer. Daichi's heart clenched as Hinata hid his face from the smiling woman once she arrived. Nishinoya had long gotten over his over attachment issue to his father, happily leaving him in the doorway in order to gather as many building blocks as he could. Waving him good bye with a tired smile, Daichi unhooked Hinata's fingers from around his neck.

"Hey buddy, this is Yachi. She's going to look after you for a little while. Is that okay?" Burying his face against his father's neck with a small whimper, Hinata refused to look at woman let alone acknowledge her as a future friend.

"Hinata, that's a nice name. Do you like cars Hinata?" Blinking wearily as he looked over his shoulder, lips trembling the redhead nodded.

"Cars cars cars."

"Yeah he loves cars. Daddy fixes cars doesn't he?" Jostling him gently into sitting upright, the toddler nodded. Smiling brightly, the blonde care assistant reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a shiny red match box car. Eyes wide as he reached out to grab it, Hinata immediately started making driving noises, using his tongue to blurt and spit as he imitated an engine. Taking the momentary distraction to swap hands, Daichi pressed a quick kiss to his son's cheek before saying a good bye to the care staff and leaving before the screaming could begin.

He was almost successful. Turning the corner of the wide corridor, he heard the tell tale sobbing that quickly escalated into ear piercing screaming seconds later. He had to get out or else he'd be doubling back in a second and Kenma would be playing sitter again. Setting his jaw as he informed the receptionist of his pick up time before fleeing the building. Taking a moment to inhale some deep breaths, the dark haired man tried to calm his heart rate and balance his being. Daichi closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound of relative silence ignoring the spluttering of the sick van still loitering in the car park. Cracking his neck before heading back to the car, he stopped beside the van and glanced through the back windshield at the driver. Catching the eye of the figure inside, he walked up the side of car, pausing half way as the door slide open.

He was a pale man, probably about his age. His unique silver hair had Daichi immediate interest. Coupled with soft brown eyes and a wide, open smile, the dark haired man suddenly found himself lost for words.

"Can I help you?" His tone was cheerful and maybe a little cautious but it worked to break Daichi from his speechless spell.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Your car, the fuel injector sound wrecked. It might need replacing and soon." Those enchanting whiskey eyes widened for a moment only to be replaced with a wide, pleasant smile.

"Really? Oh I wouldn't know a thing about it, thank you so much." He paused, looking back towards the thick smoke coming from the back of his car. "I probably can't do myself right?" Rubbing the back of his head as he returned the smile, Daichi shook his head sadly.

"Probably not, but they're not that expensive."

Heaving a sigh of relief, the silver haired man leant a hip to the side of his van, the smile still present.

"Thank goddess for that, cars sure keep you broke."

"And keep me in business." Laughing in tantrum, Daichi caught himself staring with a small blush. "I work as a mechanic just across town. Daichi Sawamura." Offering his hand in a friendly gesture, the dark haired man felt his heart jump when the other man accepted his handshake.

Making friends had been hard over the last couple of years. Beyond those he worked with and some people he knew from his home town, friends were not common in his life.

"Kōshi Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga, that's handy. Thanks for the heads up." Falling back into a semi awkward silence, Daichi licked his lips nervously.

"Not a problem, so you come here often?" Wow. He was going to give himself such a self kicking back in the car. Who opens with that? Ready to admit defeat, the taller man watched the other struggle to keep a straight face as he managed a reply.

"Yeah, hanging around in childcare car parks is my usual Wednesday morning." Breaking down in a fit of giggles, the almost audible sound of breaking ice kick started Daichi's breathing again.

"Good to see I'm not the only one." Covering his smile with a hand, Suga shook his head, a gleam of mischief in his eye.

"They are a great place to meet people. And get a free quota on my busted car." The corners of his kind brown eyes had the smallest, most enduring wrinkles, smiles and laughter were not a foreign concept to this man. Falling into a string of small chatter, Daichi couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much. Certainly not in a conversation with Ukai or any of the guys at the garage. It felt nice just to casually talk as if he was free to do so and actually had the time to waste. Instead of knowing he was going to be horrendously late for work, but pretending it didn't matter anyway.

"So where are we heading to get this fixed?" Looking up from glancing at his watch, Daichi noted the subtly 'we' and was thankfully that his friendly investment was paying off.

"Just over by the carpet factory. You can follow me if you want." Hopping into van with a nod, Suga rolled down the window and watched Daichi head back to his car. Calling ahead to Ukai he reserved a bay for the van and asked about the parts required. Driving into the garage and giving Suga enough space to park the larger vehicle, the dark haired man jumped out quickly and waved a loitering Kenma over.

"This is Mr Sugawara, 2007 Kia Carnival. The fuel injector needs replacing. Ukai said we can get it up in bay three and the wreckers are sending over the parts with the morning deliveries." Nodding, the quiet boy wiped his hands down on his pants before passing Suga on his way out to drive the car around.

"Our grease monkey," Daichi said leading Suga to the office.

"Is he always so sad?" Holding open the door and letting Suga in, the taller man thought for a moment.

"You know I've never seen him smile." Laughing as he watched the smaller man take a seat to the side of the desk, Daichi booted up the computer and went over the details of the fix up. Pleased with the price and the time frame, they shook hands a final time before Daichi suited up and went out to the garage bay. Leaving Suga in the capable hands of Kenma with a cup of cheap coffee and a pile of ancient magazines.

"You're late and a fuel injector replacement will not make up for that." Buckling his tool belt low and tight around his waist, Daichi rolled his eyes.

"I'll do the laundry run tonight before I pick up the boys." Peering over the hood of the car he was working through, Ukai tisked.

"Not good enough. Laundry for the rest of the week. Please don't make me hate you, just keep on top of things okay."

"Will do." Rolling up his sleeves before a jacking up the van, nothing could keep the grin from slipping from Daichi's face. This morning he'd picked up a job and made a friend, his boys were safe and happy in their new day care and nothing could bring down his mood.

Ducking his head through the open door, Daichi knocked quietly. Looking up from his phone with a smile Suga did a double take before standing.

"Wow, you scrub down good." Cocking his head to the side at the strange statement, Daichi cotton on to his implication and felt his cheeks warm.

"Yeah sorry, I was going for time not cleanliness." Laughing airily, Suga shook his head.

"No no, I really appreciate it. And its not like it's a bad thing." Pulling up the final invoice, the tall man kept his eyes lowered as the tone in Suga's voice shifted and he felt his stomach roll. It almost sounded like the man was flirting with him. Brushing it aside and focusing on the calculations on screen, their formalities were quickly over and Daichi saw fit to walk Suga to his newly serviced, functioning van.

"I am so thankful for this." Shrugging off the compliment with a warm feeling of satisfaction, Daichi smiled.

"You're welcome." He paused, ensure how to continue. How had he become so social adept in such a short time? Maybe that's what kids did sometimes, sucked out all the social manners one struggled to learn over so many years and in its stead replaced it with poop talk and how to kiss injuries better.

"I'll maybe see you around?" Suga ventured instead. Relieved Daichi nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, maybe at daycare or something." Laughing happily Suga nodded, fiddling with the frayed plastic of the steering wheel. "Okay, well thanks again. Bye."

Standing back as he drove out from the garage, the dark haired man couldn't help but wave happily. Had he seemed reluctant to leave? Shaking his head as he turned back into the garage and picked through the next car on the bay for inspection, he let his mind wander as he hands moved over the tasks in front of him. If he was lucky, very lucky he might have actually just made a friend. An actual friend outside of work for the first time in almost five years. It was a little sad and yet he couldn't help but smile, Kōshi Sugawara, Suga, his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Days off were both a blessing and a curse. It was easy to let the time slip away when the kids demanded so much attention and Daichi was happy to give it to them. Playing cars with Hinata was always plenty of fun except when it came to doing the laundry at the same time, both needed his attention so he slipped between them with some difficulty. Nishinoya was happy and sometimes helpful during these days off, occupying his little brother in the moments his father actually had to clean up or sort clothes. Cooking for the week was a Thursday event, but with Hinata clinging to his leg, every second or third step was hampered greatly.

"Yuu," calling his eldest in from the living room, Daichi gestured to the needy bundle of joy attached like a limpet to his leg. "Can Hinata come play video games with you for a little while? I keep dripping sauce on his head." Thank God it was bath night. The thought of sending the boy to day care, sauce and soy rubbed into his curly locks made him shuddered.

"No, because Hinata can't play like Kenma can. He just chews on the controller or breaks the buttons." Humming as he sliced up a cucumber to go in the pickling jar, Daichi paused to pick up his young son and pop the discarded pacifier back in his mouth.

"Well how about playing something you both can play? Where are those crayons grandma sent you?" Shaking his head, limp hair falling down in his eyes, Nishinoya stubbornly refused.

"I don't want to draw with Hinata, I draw at day care with Azzy." Heaving a sigh, Daichi plopped Hinata in his high chair before mixing flour and water together in a sticky dough. Squealing in delight has he dug his hands into the sticky mixture, the mess immediately became tenfold worse, but kept the youngest quiet as his father worked through their weekly meal roster.

"Which one is Azzy?" Daichi yelled through the kitchen door, loud enough for Nishinoya to hear over the noise of his video game.

"He wasn't there when you picked us up." The small boy said simply, eyes plastered to the screen of his game. Content with the reply, Daichi felt a little cold inside as he wondered if he should inform the parents of this kid of Nishinoya's nasty habit of unpredictable break downs. It might make it easier while trying to explain why their kid was in the hospital. So deep in his thought was the dark haired man, the phone managed to scare him half to death as it rang out from his charging dock. Without a chance to even say hello, he was bombard by two voices screaming at him down the receiver.

"We got you a date, dump the brats with Tsukki and come chill out for the weekend." Pulling the phone away from his ear with a wince, Daichi sighed. Bokuto and Kuroo meant well, but they needed to get out of the small town mindset.

"I'm thankful, but I'm not dumping my brats anywhere and certainly not this weekend. I can't spring that on Nishinoya, he gets upset if I don't tell him about plans in advance." The click and white noise indicated a speaker phone call and he waited for either of his old high school buddies to bite back.

"He's not that fragile and the kiddo loves coming to visit. Come on, it'll be fun. You can stay at my place, we'll chill out in the pool, have a few beers. You can meet Yumi and kick it right off and then BAM you've got the wife and mother you always wanted it." Bokuto seemed far to casual and insistent, which just made Daichi all the more agitated. Rubbing his forehead as he recited the tired and true motto he'd been practising since the divorce.

"I'm thankfully guys, I really am. But I'm just not looking for that kind of commitment at the moment. Maybe when the boys are a little older." Blowing a raspberry through the phone at him, Kuroo countered immediately.

"Then don't marry her, just fuck her. Dude you seriously need to get laid, there's no harm in that." Going to correct his language but remembering the kids couldn't hear, Daichi held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he washed his hands and started measuring out sugar and salt into a jar.

"Maybe later, I just can't do it right now. But thanks." Groaning in unison, the pair on the end of the line reluctantly admitted defeat.

"Fine, not this time. But seriously come down sometime soon okay? Don't burn yourself out. Everyone respects the single dad get up, but we're here to lend a hand yeah?"

"Yeah," Bokuto agreed with Kuroo seconds later. "Tsukki is great with the brats and they're kind of cute when they're not crying and stuff." Shaking his head, Daichi glanced at the brats in question. Hinata was stuffing the sticky dough in his mouth and spitting it out just to repeat the process.

"Yeah maybe in a couples of weeks, we're between switching schools this week."

"Sounds good. See you then." Hanging up with a small sigh, Daichi put the final touches on the pickle before bottling up the jar and sticking it in the fridge. Calling in Nishinoya to help dish out dinner, the small family sat happily together, munching in relative silence until the oldest boy demanded something sweet for dessert.

Shaking his head as he cleared the table, Daichi fixed his son a pointed look.

"No, you're are sugar grounded until Monday, remember?" Stamping his foot on the kitchen floor, Nishinoya frowned deeply.

"But I want an icy pole." Pulling Hinata from his chair and yanking off his shirt before he could smear his spilt dinner on the wall, Daichi ignored Nishinoya's pestering. "Please, I'll be really good, promise." Shaking his head as he watched the tiny redhead stumbled into the living area, he gestured after him.

"Quick, go catch your brother or he'll eat your video game." Hissing as he fled the room, Daichi chuckled. Keeping Nishinoya occupied was the easiest way to avoid conflict. Finishing his wipe down and relaxing in the midst of the mild chaos in the living room, Daichi bathed in the warmth and security of his family, contented and happy.

Their second morning getting ready for daycare was a far greater struggle. Hinata had not slept well, meaning both Nishinoya and Daichi were suffering for it. Downing his second coffee for the morning, the dark haired man wrestled the two squirming boys into the car before anyone else could throw a tantrum.

"But I don't want to go to daycare today. I want to play Skylanders with Kenma." Slipping his coffee into the cup holder and tossing the spare dummy over his shoulder, Daichi kept his eyes on the road as he replied.

"You're going to daycare and you'll have plenty of fun. If Kenma is free tomorrow he might come over then." Nishinoya was either content or just stewing because he remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Pulling into the car pack with the flood of other busy and bustling parents, Daichi waited for the flow to slow down before unbuckling Hinata and taking Nishinoya's hand.

Crossing the car park, looking both ways and jumping up on the footpath, Daichi let go of Nishinoya's hand for a second to fluff up Hinata's curly locks, only to jump seconds later indistinctly as the boy shot off along the footpath and onto the road.

"Nishinoya, get back here." Flinching as he yelled and Hinata screamed in response, he felt as if the breath had been knocked from his lungs in a moment of panic. He barely had time to react, as his feet pounded the pavement towards his rebellious son. Arms latched out suddenly as he slipped in behind the spiky haired child, scooping him up in almost graceful motion before he could dash out onto the asphalt on the busy main road.

"Slow down there little one, Daddy's trying to catch up." Straightening up, a screaming boy in his grasp, the familiar silver hair flashed behind Nishinoya's dark hair put Daichi's mind at ease.

Suga! The slim man handled the kicking and screaming toddler with such skill Daichi was in no doubt he'd dealt with the same behaviour before.

"Nishinoya," unable to keep the growl from his voice as he reached his son, Daichi grit his teeth as his cheek flushed red. "I'm sorry," keeping his head bent as he shuffled Hinata in one hand and reached for Nishinoya with the other, the taller man was surprised to see the other man's smile.

"It's fine, here I'll swap you." Gesturing to the sobbing redhead, Daichi sighed with relief, amazed by his kindness.

"Thank you so much."

Taking Nishinoya with a controlled calm hand, the small boy buried his face into his father's neck with a strangled cry. Hinata's fussing continued as he was passed to the other man, but as he was bounced slowly and rocked his sobbing subsided. Kneeling down and putting Nishinoya's feet to the ground, Daichi tugged the boy's face free from his neck.

"Hey, hey look at me." Wet amber eyes stared back at him with a runny nose and red cheeks. He just wanted to comfort him, give him a hug to make sure he was safe and not hurt. But he had to be stern here, had to be the adult and educate his son, even though his ears were ringing with fright and adrenaline. "You know you're not supposed to do that. You hold my hand and stay by my side. You know that." Bubbling up as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down his cheeks, Nishinoya clenched his little fists.

"I know, but I wanted to see Azzy and you were being so slow." Resettling his temper, Daichi ran a hand over his face, trying in vain to remain calm.

"I know, but you can't do that ever again. Okay?"

"Okay," shuffling his feet side to side and staring at the ground, Nishinoya's lips trembled as he sniffed sadly.

Taking a deep breath as he patted his son on the head and stood, Daichi turned his attention back to his youngest surprised to see him so settled. Cuddled against Suga's chest, his pacifier was absent but compensated with his fingers crammed into his mouth, sucking intensely. But his eyes were dry and the soft whispering coming from Suga seemed to be working. Relief washed over him only to be replaced as the humiliation reared its ugly head. Feeling his ears burn as he took Nishinoya's hand and walked towards Suga, he cleared his throat, unsure where to begin.

"Hey look little one, daddy's back. You ready for the day?" Happy to let Suga defuse the situation, Daichi managed a smile as the redhead nodded slowly, reaching towards his father with a small hand. Awkwardly picking the boy up, his arm brushing Suga's as Hinata refused to let go, Daichi knelt and beckoned Nishinoya closer.

"You apologise to your brother, because you scared him as well." Frowning, the innocence concern in Nishinoya's eye was a much better teacher then Daichi's serve tone. Nishinoya liked to be the model big brother, he loved showing Hinata things and showing him how to do everything. Being a bad influence was akin to his worst nightmare, hopefully it would help his development as much as Hinata's. To date it was working quite well and as Nishinoya pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead and poked him in the cheek, Daichi was sure it had worked again.

"Thank you." Taking a deep breath and fighting down a blush as he stood and noticed Suga waiting just a head of them. "I mean sorry," he tried again patting himself down and trying to find Hinata's pacifier. "Um good morning?" Laughing softly, Suga smiled at the greeting.

"Good morning indeed, never a dull moment." Directing his youngsters towards the front doors, Daichi casually looked around, trying ever so subtlety to seek out Suga's reason for being there.

"Oh they're just a bundle of fun." Cleaning off Hinata's pacifier before slipping it to him and signing them in, Daichi was surprised to see the other man enter with them.

"A true gift" Suga chuckled, following them along the corridor. "My oldest forgot his lunch, again." Holding up a brightly coloured plastic bento, Suga shook his head. "He'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on." Thankful for the mutual experience, the dark haired man left Hinata with Yachi before dropping Nishinoya off at the older kids class room. Meeting with Suga a second time, Daichi's ears almost burst as his small son pushed past him, screaming happily.

"Azzy Azzy Azzy." Resisting the urge to cover his son's mouth as the volume grew, Nishinoya raced across the room to throw his arms around a boy not far from the door.

"Nishinoya, inside voice please."

Nodding to the carer as he stepped back from the door, Daichi peered for more closely at his son's new friend. He was easily the biggest kid there, tall with large brown eyes and hair long enough to be considered feminine. And the poor thing looked almost terrified at Nishinoya's barrage of attention.

"Ah, I see." Peering around Daichi's broad shoulders, Suga slipped through the doorway. "That would be Aashi." Looking on curious, Daichi coughed out a laugh as Suga passed the bento to the worried looking boy. Saying something quietly to the pair he got a fist bump from Nishinoya and pulled the tall boy's long hair back into a loose ponytail.

Waiting for him at the door Daichi gave him a grin.

"Azzy would be yours then?" Walking back down the corridor towards the car park, Suga rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah Asahi, my oldest. Yours?" Holding open the door for the smaller man, they walked to the newly serviced van parked a little way off.

"Nishinoya my lovely little runaway and Hinata my little sunshine. Your boy sure is tall." Smiling sweetly, the silver haired man nodded.

"He's going to be a big boy, especially once he looses all the puppy fat." A soft, whimsical looked crossed over Suga's face for a moment, speaking so fondly of his son.

"Thank you so much for before, he's usually better but he's a little rocky at the moment with the move and everything." Waving him off Suga opened the boot of the van with a click of keys.

"Think nothing of it, Tobio my youngest is just starting to walk and its just running, all the time, never stops. So being on the ball is just second nature at the moment." Watching the man sort through the organised mess in the back of his car, Daichi was surprised when a Tupperware container was pushed into his face. "For other the day, with the van." Cracking open the lid, the rich scent of lemon and sugar wafted from the box. Peering inside as his mouth watered Daichi was thrilled to see a slab of thickly iced lemon slice.

"Oh thank you." He sounded surprised and Suga's face confirmed it.

"It's just a cake. I ask the boys the best thing to give someone as a thank you and Asahi was insistent it had to be cake." He paused, smirking. "Although that's pretty much his answer for everything." Taking a slice and offering the container to Suga, Daichi took a big bite, relieved to have something in his stomach before heading to work.

The taste bursting over his tongue made the back of his ears ache and his lips tingle. He hadn't eaten lemon slice since he was in high school and this was far better then he remembered.

"This is so good, thank you so much. There wasn't any need to." Taking a slice himself, Suga leant back on the open boot of his car, munching happily.

"Not at all, you did me a favour. Luckily I was able to repay it today. Now we're even." Smiling as he licked his fingers clear, Daichi caught the silver haired man's eye as he snapped the lid shut and held on tight to the box.

"Even it is then, and really it was no trouble." Glancing at his watch, for a second time the tall man was reluctant to leave. But Ukai had already ridden his ass that week for being late, as well the nonsense with the kids. He didn't want to push the generous man's patience any further. "I've got to head off, but thanks again. We'll maybe catch up soon?" Slamming the boot closed Suga waved him off hurriedly.

"We will we will, no problem. Quick before you get fired."

Walking back to the car, container in hand Daichi couldn't resist a final glance over his shoulder, surprised to see Suga watching him from the front seat of his car. Blushing as he slipped into the driver's seat and starting the engine up, the flip flop of his stomach was both strange and exciting. It was something like anticipation, and a little something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Either way the shiver up his spine was the most unexpected and pleasant sensation he'd had in a while and it felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week saw a productive, new start for Nishinoya and Hinata at their new daycare. Coming back relatively happy each afternoon, Daichi was now very glad for the move and the impact it'd had on his kids. Mornings had been an added plus to his day with his daily meetings with Suga a happy and welcomed affair. It was good being able to chat with someone outside of work and having shared the thrills and trials of raising little ones he was a good sounding board and a pillar of good sense and advice. Coming back early from a laundry run Daichi was lucky enough to catch the silver haired man as he was strapped a limp, dark haired toddler into his car seat.

"I have a proposition for you." Tipping Kageyama head up to reduce the risk of a sore neck, Suga bopped his son on the nose. "How is Nishinoya with play dates?"

Inhaling sharply, Daichi tried not to pull a face least it put the other man off.

"He's a handful." It was a warning with the added health risk of stress induced comas and bite marks. "You don't have a pet do you?" Laughing loud enough to wake his napping son, Suga smoothed down Kageyama's soft, inky hair to stop his fussing.

"Not yet no. See if he wants to come over for a while tomorrow. Asahi wants to show him his volleyball and new net." Blowing out a heavy breath as Nishinoya pulled on his hand, eager to get home and watch cartoons, Daichi heaved him up one handed and relayed the question.

"Yes yes yes. Azzy, I'm going to your house." Watching the tall boy hide his face in his hands from the other side of the car, Daichi almost wanted to apologise for Nishinoya's enthusiasm, but fell short as he saw the flash of a smile between Asahi's fingers.

"I think that's a yes then. If you want Hinata can come to. I think he and Tobio get along well. The carers seem to think so." Deciding on a pick up time and swapping address, they parted in high spirits. Daichi however still secretly worried about the entire affair, but refusing to give into to his fears.

Heading straight home after his shift finished, Daichi wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. The house felt so quiet and still without the chaos of little feet and loud voices.

Sitting down to sort through the mail, Daichi let his mind wonder as he relaxed. It'd been a while since he'd felt this alone and in a way it was good, but the feeling of unease biting at his nerves would not go away. Running a hand over his face, he picked up his phone and typed out a quick message.

_** Hope everyone is behaving. Am I good to come around at 5:30pm?**_

Going to press send, but pausing at the last second, he tossed the phone aside and stood. Finishing the final couple of dishes in the sink, he thought over what to have for dinner before he registered the panic and uncertainty in his pacing. He had no need to be this worried. Suga was a perfectly capable adult, his kids were fine and well behavioured and the boys were fine in his hands. Pausing as he passed his bedroom for the third time, Daichi gave in and collapsed in bed. Rolling around restlessly he punched the pillow a couple of times to try and vent his frustration but continued coming up blank. Hot and flustered, he couldn't sit still, he was up and down, twitching and fidgeting until he located his phone and sent through the message.

Taking a deep breath, the world slowly stopped spinning, his heart rate lowered and he could think clearly again. The boys were fine, Suga was fine, he'd be fine. Glancing at the clock and calculating the time he had left, the dark haired man made the decision to go take a shower.

If there was a thing he sorely lacked in his current lifestyle, it was bathing time. Since neither of the boys were quite big enough to be a non water risk, bath times were more pond play times in the summer and even then he had to be constantly vigilant. Showers times were a usual three person affair, with Nishinoya needing at least six toys to keep him occupied for the whole fifteen minutes, while Hinata seemed to hate the water in general. Anyone would think he was being doused in acid by the amount he screamed. He was getting better but it was still a loud, chaotic affair.

But now in this small moment alone, he could truly enjoy a calm and relaxing wash. Turning on the taps and waiting for the water to run hot, Daichi stripped and slipped under the scalding water with little reservation. It felt good, adjusting the temper to mildly skin melting, a heat he would never have with the boys, he rinsed out his hair before soaping up and enjoying the run of the water on his tired muscles and back. Running a hand down his chest and over his stomach, he winced. He needed to get back to the gym, maybe he could manage an hour or so a week if this play date thing became a regular occurrence. Smiling at the kindness of Suga to have offered his home and friendship so willingly, Daichi struggled to shake the image of the other man from his head. Had it really been that long since he'd connected with another human being? Washing the suds away with a shaky hand, the tall man hissed as he trailed fingers down over his nipples. The small sparks of arousal jolted through him as he pinched gently at the soft nubs, his other hand slipping down to his stomach and rubbing.

How long had it been since he'd... Embarrassing himself as a grin spread over his face, Daichi slide a slippery hand down to his cock with a small moan. There was no need to keep quiet now, it was just him. Playing with his harden length, he fell back against the wall with a content sigh. He needed this. Just a small moment to indulge, rather then an awkward, hasty jack off that always left him feeling guilty and unfulfilled. Fisting the shaft as he cupped his balls and tugged lightly, Daichi grit his teeth and panted through the building waves of pleasure. The water pounding down around his ears was like sensation overload. The trickle of the water running down his spine was akin to fingers trailing that path, the heat as it hit his shoulders was like the bite of nails. It added an almost realistic feel to the erotic moment. He wouldn't last long, not with the water pooling around his feet and the ache in his groin growing steadily. Relying entirely on sensation alone, the sound of panting echoed off the shower walls as he increased his pace. Wrist aching as he let his mind wander, there was suddenly imagined fingers digging into his chest, pinching his nipples and touching his ears. Small hands, familiar hands. Suga's hands he realised with a zing of clarity. Shaking the thought and water from his head, he grinned dumbly. A thin trail of saliva dripping down his chin, to be washed away quickly, leaving him feeling heated and higher strung.

Shuddering as the tension in his body boiled over and coated the tiles on the wall before him, Daichi felt his head spin as he thoughts became muddled and dizzy. Chest heaving, he stroked slower, wringing the final linger waves of pleasure from his soften cock. Resting his forehead against the cool glass of the shower door, he let out a deep sigh. Suga. His mind was just so set on the other man even in his most privates of moments he was all he could think about. Doing a final wash down, his movements slow and sure as the taps were shut off and he stepped out of the shower. Drying down with flurry of furious towelling, he paced slowly back to the living room, intent on sorting the fresh washing for something not coated or smeared in grease. Knotting the towel around his waist as his hair felt dry enough to not drip down his back, Daichi pulled out a clean shirt and inspected it for stains. The soft clang as his phone as it fell out from the sofa and bounced onto the floor made him uncomfortably aware of his panicked text to Suga just before.

Grunting as he reached down and picked it up, the flash of a message on screen made him blush. Flicking open the message his blush was immediately replaced with a huge grin as an image flashed up.

It brought on such a wave of emotion, he just had to sit down. Towel bunching up around his waist, he stared at the picture with his eyes watering.

His boys, his perfect, troublesome little boys smiling at the camera, berry smears and chocolate coating their faces. Hinata was mid wave, a thick wooden spoon in his chubby little hands. Likewise Nishinoya was bouncing off Asahi's shoulder, grinning wildly. There was text attached to the photo, and he'd practically forgotten to check it. But a few select words caught his eye.

_** The boys are fine, a pleasure to have. Come over around six? We'll have some dinner.**_

Wiping his eyes with a shaky hand, Daichi typed back a through watery tears.

_**Sounds good. I'll be there at 6. Thank you**_

Sending it off without a second thought, the quick beep that came seconds later made him jump.

_** My pleasure.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling into the modern flat and garage, Daichi checked his GPS for a third time. He was nervous, there was no doubt it. Fussing over what to wear and whether to shave, he had to slap himself to get back on track. It was just dinner with a friendly family and his own little ones. He just needed to relax. But it had been so long since he'd dealt with real people, he felt vastly unprepared for this. Stopping in quickly at the supermarket, he'd pondered over a wine choice for far long then needed. In the end deciding on a sparkling apple cider so that they could share it with the boys.

Looking up from his phone, he was greeted by the scene of a happy, waving Nishinoya, peering out at him from the front window of the house, a smiling Suga outlining him and holding back the curtain.

Pulling open the car door and hoping out, bags in hand he was halfway to the door when Nishinoya burst out, Asahi in tow, their faces now clean and shiny. Tiny arms were quickly slung around his knees as Nishinoya gave him a hug.

"Daddy, daddy," the small boy chanted happily. "We made pies and rolls and Azzy can volleyball and I'm really good and can play now." Soothing down his wild locks with a steady hand, Daichi nodded slowly beginning his walk on to the house as soon as Nishinoya released his leg.

"Did you have a good afternoon Asahi?" Watching the tall boy blush and scamper behind the door, Daichi still wasn't sure what approach to take with the older boy. He usually clung to Suga's side when they were talking or stayed behind Nishinoya, trying to blend into the woodwork.

"You're being scary daddy, don't scare Azzy." His son scolded him fiercely as they entered the house and shut the door behind them. They found Suga sitting on a neatly centred sofa, bouncing a giggling Hinata on one knee while entertaining Kageyama with a ball.

"Asahi, it's rude to ignore guests. Please welcome him into our home." Bowing stiffly, his long hair slipping from its tie, Asahi rubbed his nose as if snuffly.

"Welcome." Bowing in return and pulling off his shoes, Daichi smiled reassuringly at him.

"Thank you very much for having me." Blushing brighter as he hid behind his hands, Asahi raced back to his father, diving onto the sofa and burying his face beside Suga's lap.

"Sorry, he gets shy." Pressing a hand to Nishinoya's overly excited, bobbing head, Daichi consoled his new found friend quickly.

"It's fine, I'm in his home, I'm the intruder." Shaking his head as he pulled his son's hair free, Suga rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

"No no, he needs to learn some manner, beyond the shyness."

"Daddy daddy daddy." Hinata had finally spotted him and was struggling to wiggle out of Suga's grasp and wobble towards his father. Kneeling to greet him with a cuddle and a kiss, the feeling of relief was like a breath of fresh air. There were no tears or black eyes, Suga seemed calm and completely relaxed, everything had gone okay. Feeling a bump against his knee, Daichi looked passed Hinata's red hair to the large round ball rolling across the floor.

"Soccer?" He asked, rolling the ball back toward an eagerly crawling Kageyama.

"Volleyball!" Nishinoya replied, diving onto the sofa to pat Asahi's hair and try to draw him out from his shell. "I like volleyball."

"You're good at volleyball." Suga said, watching his youngest grab the ball and throw it low and fast across the floor. "You should think about playing."

"Yeah?" Retrieving the ball for the small dark hair baby, Daichi engaged in a three way game of ball, rolling the ball back and forth between the two youngster.

"Certainly," Suga continued, pulling Asahi up and off the sofa, sliding him down and onto the floor to sit with Nishinoya. "Asahi is on an under six team that meets every Saturday. They don't play seriously, it's more a 'the ball goes one way and they all run that way' kind of game. But it's a bit of fun and they need members." Raising his eyebrow at the implied question, Daichi hummed.

"Well we don't really play a sport at the moment. Is volleyballs a boys sport?"

"All sports are boys sports," Suga replied quickly, his tone unlike any Daichi had heard from the man before. Coughing to cover the awkward situation, Daichi beckoned Nishinoya and Asahi over to their ball rolling game.

"Maybe we'll try it this Saturday, I'll swap my shift for a Sunday. You good to give me the time and place?"

"I'll pick you up in the van if you want." As Suga patted the sofa beside him, Daichi happily relinquished the ball to Nishinoya before sitting down.

"That'd be great. So how did they go?" Blowing out a heavy breath that caused his fringe to fly up, Suga let his head lull back against the sofa.

"They were good, Nishinoya is quite a character. Chat chat chat." Making the accompanying hand gesture, he craned his neck to the side and smiled. "It's good really, brings Asahi really out of his shell." Pleased Daichi fell back against the soft cushion with a gentle sigh.

"Good, we haven't always been so lucky with play dates." Chuckling as he pulled himself up and off the sofa, Suga held out a hand and helped the other man up.

"You'll have to tell me all about it. You hungry?"

"Always." Carolling the children into the kitchen, Daichi counted the seat places before picking Hinata up and sitting him down in his lap.

"Not waiting for the missus?" Settling the toddlers down before their small dinner sets, Suga heaved Kageyama into his high chair before checking on the oven.

"No missus, just us."

"Oh." Fiddling with his chop sticks, Daichi passed his keys to Hinata, listening to him hum happily as he twisted in his seat, offering his help to a busy Suga.

"It's fine, is sukiyaki okay?" Sitting back and dangling his keys at a grumbling Kageyama, Daichi tisked at Nishinoya as he tried to start a sword fight with Asahi.

"Sounds delicious."

Spooning out bowls full of the hot pot, Suga settled the boys before taking a seat himself and cooling Kageyama's share.

"Thank you for coming over, it's good having company for dinner. It's usually just us." Licking his lips at the taste of salty soy and tender mushrooms, Daichi delivered a small bite to Hinata before pouring drinks for everyone.

"Does she usual work late?" Cocking his head to the side as he sipped his drink, Suga's cheeks heated ever so slightly as he put his glass down.

"No, it's just us." The emphasis in his voice finally struck home to Daichi as his eyes widen and he smacked back the little redhead's wandering hand as it dipped into the bowl.

"Oh, like us then." His mouth making a perfect O in surprise, Suga promptly recovered and tucked into his dinner with vigour, his eyes smiling.

Finishing their meal in relative silence, Daichi spooned fed warm soup to Hinata until the boy refused and wiggled in his lap impatiently. Setting him on the floor with a quick wipe of his mouth, Kageyama joined the little boy seconds later and they trundled off down the hall together, towards the noise of the older boys watching TV.

"Dishes time and I will be helping this time." Stacking bowls and tipping the left over into a container, Suga rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Oh I suppose if you must, but I'll do the drying."

Elbow deep in soapy water, Daichi scrubbed down the the pots and bowls, handing them every now and again to Suga for drying. Curiosity ate at him the entire time and after some small talk about volleyball and the boy's team, Daichi broke down and just had to ask.

"So," he started slowly, finishing off the cutlery with a rinse. "The kids mum is-"

"A drug addict and dead."

Opening his mouth and closing it in shock, Daichi didn't know what to say. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected from this man and his quiet, calm little family. But then everyone had their demons, he certainly wasn't exempted from that, but it was no less of a shock. "Oh not my wife or girlfriend or anything." Correcting himself quickly, Suga dried off his hands as the last of the washing was finished up. "The boys are adopted." Taking a seat at the deserted table, the silver haired man ran a hand through his hair. "I've had Asahi since he was eighteen months old and Tobio from three months onwards." Smiling, he offered Daichi a seat. "You want a cup of tea or a hot chocolate? I'm thinking about making the boys one." Tethering on the edge of such an awkward yet interesting conversation, Daichi was happy for the small distraction.

"Yeah sure, if you're making some."

Checking in on the boys as Suga set about making a pot of hot chocolate, he was pleased to see them zoned into TV land. Leaning in the doorway, he took in the peaceful scene with a small smile. Hinata and Kageyama were curled up on the end of the sofa, the little ginger with a thumb in his mouth, which made Daichi wondered if he had a spare pacifier on him. He'd been trying to break the habit, but he doubted it would start coming into affect any time soon. But the thumb in the mouth had to stop, Nishinoya had never really done it but Hinata just would not stop.

"Sippy cup or mug?" Shuffling aside as Suga pushed passed him, Daichi took a cup off his hands before watching him dish out the rest to their little ones. Watching them hook in with a gusto, Suga ruffled Hinata's curls as he passed, before leading Daichi back to the kitchen least they should disturb cartoon time.

"You're a very good man to do what you do." Pulling his chair in closer as they sipped their drinking chocolate, Suga shook his head.

"Not at all, I've always loved kids, having heaps of younger family will do that I suppose. And as soon as I finished university I just thought; I have all this money now, a good job, a house, a home. I can give a home to someone who needs it. For a while I was taking in older kids, those just kind of drifting through the system and I felt so bad that I couldn't help them. And then Asahi arrived and he was just so small and scared and I just fell in love. This was my home to share and I wanted to share it with him." Shrugging as if his declaration of love and incredible kindness was nothing, Suga rocked gently in his seat and sipped his drink. Speechless Daichi almost wanted to hug him, no he did want to hug him. It was rare to find such selfless people and to give that kindness to a child in need was practically saint like.

"You're amazing." It had slipped from his lips before he could catch himself, but the smile he received from the smaller man was totally worth it.

"I am just one man," he said modestly, laughing softly at his own antics. "But full time working dad of the year here is also just a man." Finishing his drink with a sugary slurp, Daichi winced.

"Oh if only. Struggling single dad of the year is more like it." There was the slightest quirk in Suga's almost transparent eyebrows at his words and it then that Daichi realised he hadn't established this ground yet. Usually they chatted about the weather, their children, recipes and up coming sports events but personal stuff had kind of been left out of their usual car park discussions. "Divorced," he confirmed with a grim smile "for a couple of years now. Just after Shōyō was born." Pouting Suga set his drink on the table with a small click.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was wondering where mummy was or if you'd just drawn the short straw on pick up duty." Shaking his head, Daichi stretched his legs out, flexing his knees with a small sigh.

"Yeah I drew the short straw of everything duty." Back peddling quickly as he realised how ungrateful he sounded, he choked out a retraction. "Not that I mind of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my boys." Staring fondly over his shoulder at the dull light and noise coming from down the hall, Daichi sighed again. "Kiyoko didn't though, not really. Small town childhood sweethearts, we got married straight out of high school. Never moved out of town, never travelled, hell the place we were living was six houses up from my parents. And when Kiyoko got pregnant with Yū she panicked, she started getting sad and everyone just kept telling her 'once the baby is born you'll be fine.' But she wasn't fine and even after Yū came she was just so distant and angry, bitter even. At me, at the community, mostly at herself. She felt cheated, like she was wasting her life or something." Pausing as he noticed the raw tone in his voice, the tall man coughed to cover his sorrow. "Shōyō was supposed to be our 'fix everything baby.' But it didn't work out of course, I was an idiot to think it'd fix anything. She ran. The second day after Shōyō was brought home, I woke up and she was gone. Nothing." Taking a shaky breath, he sighed. "But we pulled through, I mean we had to, it was just the three of us. So we moved, I found work here, we settled and have been trying to find our way ever since."

Running a hand through his hair at the emotional strain of the story, Daichi fidgeted uncomfortably, not wanting to meet Suga's eye least there be that awkward look of pity or a judging stare. Instead a hand reached out and touched his, wrapping around his scrapped knuckles and squeezing gently.

"Thank you for sharing, I know opening up isn't easy. Oh God I know." Looking up, his eyes felt a little too wet to be considered casual or relaxed. But the soft whiskey of Suga's gaze held nothing but compassion and empathy and it was one of the most welcomed sights in the world.

"Thanks," he managed his voice croaky. "I don't really tell people."

"It's fine, now I feel even more privileged. Again thank you." With a final squeeze of thanks, Daichi withdrew his hand, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's cool. It's been nice having someone on the level to talk to."

"You're most welcome." Opening his mouth as if to speak but deciding against it, Suga licked his lips nervously before trying again. "I'm gay by the way."

Ensuring to keep his face in a neutral expression, Daichi gave the confession some thought before nodding.

"Yeah, I can see that." Pulling a face as the foot in his mouth struck again, Daichi apologised profusely before being shushed by his companion.

"Observant," Suga winked cheekily at him, making the other man blush. "I don't really go around advertising it."

"Not like that" Daichi assured him. "I just mean, I couldn't understand how a catch like you was still single." He paused, "I still don't understand how you're single." Laughing Suga glanced at the clock before taking their empty cups to the sink.

"Well kids are a full time commitment and sometimes people don't like to share."

"Tell me about it." Standing stiffly as he checked the time, Daichi couldn't believe how the hours had raced away from them. "It's about bed time I think." Heading down the hall, Suga agreed.

"I completely blanked, I hope nothing too extreme came on. I should have just put a movie on." Peering around the doorway, the pair grinned at the sight before them. One of the older boys, probably Asahi, had turned the volume down to a soft mummer, leaving the room quiet and bathed in the semi light of the TV screen. Four sleeping babes, sprawled out across the sofa and floor, had their heads drooping and their hair tussled as they sought more comfortable positions. Leaning down to pick up Nishinoya, Suga was already on Hinata, untangling the sleeping babe from Kageyama's cuddle and following Daichi to the car seconds.

Strapping the boys in with only a small amount of protest, Daichi thanked the smaller man for a wonderful night, for the dinner and the conversation.

"You're welcome, any time." Standing back and chafing warmth into his arms as he stood out in the cold evening air, Suga waved him good. "I'll swing by and pick you guys up on Saturday morning?"

"Yup," Daichi called through the window as he pulled out, careful to avoid the gutter least the boys be jolted awake. "If I can't get that shift swapped I'll give you a call." Giving a final wave before driving off down the street and trying to remember the way home, Daichi felt his cheeks ache from his night of smiles and sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The rush of Saturday morning was a tired and welcomed chaos. Washing Hinata's face as the door bell rung, Daichi called Suga and his boys inside. The tell tale thump and shrieking signalled Nishinoya meeting Asahi at the door and the soft footsteps coming up the hall indicated Suga's incoming presences.

"Bathroom," Daichi called, struggling to brush the uncooperative ginger's teeth.

"Good morning," a cheerful and fresh faced Suga peered around the door way. "Need a hand with anything?" Trying for a final time to rinse his son's mouth out, Daichi shook his head.

"I think we're good. Do we have to bring drink bottles or anything?" Beckoning a staggering Kageyama down the hall with a clap of his hands, Suga showed him the bathroom and the fussy Hinata.

"Nope, just seven yen. Everything else is pretty well sorted. They have a really good system there. Look Tobio, Hinata." Coming around the corner at a quicker pace, the dark haired toddler strode boldly forward, reaching out to Hinata as Daichi set him down, shoes on, clean face and all.

"Yama Yama Yama." Tackling the bigger boy in a hug, Hinata pointed proudly to his friend and reiterated his statement.

"He loves his threes doesn't he?" Ushering the pair out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the door, Daichi called for Nishinoya to get ready to leave.

"I'm not sure why he does it, but it's doing great for his words. He's like a perfect little parrot." Picking Kageyama up as the older boys tumbled down the hall and made their way to the car, Suga looked concerned for a moment.

"That's really good, Tobio is yet to say anything." Pulling open the door of his car and switching over the car seats, Daichi frowned.

"He'd be old enough for that yeah?" Fixing the seats and putting in the other, Suga nodded sadly.

"Yeah, everyone says not to rush him. But Asahi was talking well before he started with me, and Tobio is going on two in a couple of months." Humming as he pushed Hinata his seat and gave him the keys for his car to play with, Daichi secured Nishinoya before hoping in the front.

"I wouldn't let it worry you," he said as Suga jumped in beside him. "He's doing just fine, he's friendly enough." Staring over his shoulder as the dark haired boy reached out and jiggled some of the keys in Hinata's possession, Daichi sat back relaxed in his seat, "yeah, he's fine."

"He's okay now," Suga agreed, reversing the van out with expert skills. "I'm just so thankful we're over our biting stage." Huffing with laughter, Daichi closed his eyes, comfortable for the first time just to relax instead of drive.

"We're still in ours," he said slowly, thinking back to Nishinoya's last nipping incident. "In saying that we've been very lucky at this centre." Taking a slow breath and releasing it with a small hiss, Daichi lulled his head to the side to watch Suga drive. "But a melt down is inevitable." Glancing quickly at the review mirror at the old boy chatting happily in the back, Suga turned on the radio with a steady hand.

"But that's always the way," he replied focusing back on the road as he left Daichi to fiddle with the station.

"Yeah, it always."

Daichi knew next to nothing about volleyball. Beyond that it was one of the few sports Bokuto and Kuroo loved to watch during the Olympics. Female babes in tiny short, jumping around tits everywhere was bound to make anybody happy. But right now Daichi was just happy to watch his son laugh and play with the other children under the supervision Suga and another coach. Running drills and warm up exercises aside, the actual game looked pretty fun. Jumping and diving for the ball while people yelled and called for it seemed great for hand eye coordination and communication skills.

Torn between watching the match and switching Youtube videos for the younger ones he was in charge off, Daichi was pleased to see that even though they'd lost their first match, Nishinoya didn't kick up a fuss. Instead he accepted Asahi's pat on the back but refused to shake hands with the other team.

"So what do you think?" Breathless Suga fell in beside him, pink cheeked and water bottle in hand. He'd been running drills with some of the older boys outside and had come in smelling of grass and sweet smelling deodorant.

"It's pretty cool" Daichi admitted. "I don't really know a thing about it, but Nishinoya seems to be really getting into it." Smiling, the pride in his voice prominent, he glanced at the timing on the next Youtube video before continuing. "We've never really played sports before." It was a bit of an awkward confession. Growing up in his small town, Daichi had loved his sports and it had been key to all his extra curricular actives. Although it had usually come in the form of basketball and baseball, he wasn't even sure if volleyball had been an option for the boys. And since moving he'd been reluctant to push Nishinoya into any sports, his bad behaviour and mood swings aside, he didn't even know where to start. This was just perfect and best of all, his son seemed to like it and was excelling at it.

"He'll be a great little libero in a couple of years if he keeps at it." Fluffing his shirt up from his chest to cool off, Suga took another swig from his drink bottle. "Full of energy and just loves to dive. Oh beware the bruises, because there will be many. And tell the people at daycare, don't want you to have to go through all that nonsense as well." Daichi's questioning face must have been enough inquiry because the other man continued in a heartbeat. "A couple of weeks after the new season started last year I had some friendly social services officers knocking on my door asking about an anonymous tip that my kids had bruises all over them and they just wanted to check that nothing bad had happened." His face darkening as he shook his head, Suga looked as if he was tasting something bad. "Some busybodies at the daycare seemed a bit concerned that the faggot rising two little boys alone was doing something terrible to them."

Jaw almost hitting the floor, Daichi shook his head angrily.

"You're kidding me?" Taking a deep breath, Suga scowled.

"I wish, it was all sorted of course. I was given an outstanding rating and everything was fine." Squirming in his seat the smaller man sighed. "So now I'm a little more cautious about my personal life. Not that I went around raving about it anyway." There was an undercurrent to his words which Daichi picked up immediately, consoling the man straight out.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody." Waving him off, Suga smiled.

"I don't mind. But then I didn't think you would either. You're much too nice for that." Blushing as he flicked through the video lists, Daichi stared at Suga from the corner of his eye. Really looking at him, Daichi could admit that he was a nice looking guy. Not a startling beauty, but certainly easy on the eyes. His wide face and large eyes made him easily trustworthy, coupled with the cute little beauty spot, he was objectively very attractive. And in shape as well, casually glancing at the hard line of muscle peeking out cheekily from under his shirt, Daichi felt a pang of jealousy and a little something else. He really needed to get back to the gym or something. No more burgers with Kenma for lunch was probably a good start. 

"So do you think you'll be back? We'd love to have him on the team." Watching his son participating in the cool down drills with the other boys, Daichi could only nod hopefully.  
>"I think so, I don't know if I can move my shift for good but I think it could become a weekly thing." Grinning broadly Suga watched Kageyama fondly as the boy copied Hinata's clapping, so tuned into their song that nothing around could shake them.<br>"I can take him in some weeks if need be, who usually has the boys?" Feeling guilty, Daichi wasn't sure how to reply to the kindness.  
>"You don't have to do that, you've already had them once this week. Next time is on me. And the garage grease monkey is also a great sitter." Pleased Suga nodded.<br>"Well I'm sure we can work something out, it's good to see them both so involved." Resting his hand on his chin, Daichi cocked his head to the side.

"Asahi isn't usually involved?" Shrugging Suga slid across the bench to settle in closer.  
>"He does but he doesn't like to. It usually involves lots of tears and coaxing." He grinned. "Nishinoya has been so good for him, he's talking and interacting more then ever. The workers at the centre have noticed as well. They always put them in groups together because it gets the best results from the pair of them." Daichi couldn't agree more, over the last couple of weeks Nishinoya had settled dramatically. He'd never really had a friend before, Daichi had set up play dates with other like minded little tikes but it had always ended in tears. Beyond one small sharing augment, the boys had been near inseparable since they'd met. <p>

"He mellows Yuu out, it's like with Shōyō, give him a little bit of responsibility and someone to look out for and he's absolutely chill and settled. Otherwise it's tears and fighting." Humming as they watched the boy start their clean down routine, Daichi pulled Hinata up and into his lap as the boy became bored with watching song videos and demanded attention. Tickling him under the chin as he watched his own son's status of still tuned in, Suga caught Hinata's pacifier as the boy spat it out to laugh.  
>"Have you played long?" Daichi asked, bouncing the tiny red head on his knee as Suga played with him, repeating words for him and responding accordingly.<br>"Since high school and throughout most of university. It's plenty of fun. Though I haven't had much time to play in the last couple of years, but coaching is just as good, plus Asahi gets to learn and Tobio like the balls." Looking up as his name and favourite toy was called, the dark haired toddler waited expectantly for the ball to arrive. Smiling, Suga jumped off the bench to help with the clean up effort and to find a ball for the little one, leaving Daichi smiling and curious. 

Nishinoya still jumping after the clean down routine. Running up and down the gym entrance, he whooped with laughter as Kageyama tossed the ball over his shoulder and pointed at it until the older boy retrieved it.

"I think I've created a monster," Suga whispered to Daichi as Nishinoya pushed the ball back into Kageyama's small hands and awaited another throw.  
>"He already was one," Daichi muttered back, shifting Hinata around as the redhead started to cry. He was sleepy and wet and Daichi could already feel his ears aching from the screaming inbound on their drive home. "I didn't bring the nappy bag," he apologised to Suga as they approached the van. "He might settle once in his seat."<br>"Here," rounding the boys up and leaving them with the ipad in the back of the car, Suga passed him a shoulder bag. "Duck back in, change him and we'll head off. You're not in any rush are you?" Taking the bag with a thankful sigh, Daichi wanted to hug the man.  
>"Nope, thanks so much."<br>"No problem," ensuring Kageyama was strapped in, Suga hastily shooed him off as Hinata's cries grew in volume.

Returning with a chirpy, quiet Hinata, Daichi was pleased to see the car wasn't on fire and that Suga was still sane.  
>"Better?" The smaller man asked, stepping out of the car and pulling open the van's fiddly sliding door. Bouncing the toddler in his arms, the bubbling laughter was enough indication of his comfort and shift in mood. Smiling Suga booped the boy on the nose before planting a quick little kiss on his cheek before giving one Daichi...<p>

At least that was what the other man had assumed, and his automatic exchange was met with an awkward peck on the cheek as he misread Suga's intentions as the smaller man had just gone to kiss his son's other cheek.

Soft, brown eyes widened in surprise as Daichi went to blurt out an apology, but fell short as Suga giggled at him.  
>"Daddy's a good kisser isn't he little one?" Laughing to cover his embarrassment, Daichi went about putting his son in a car seat as Suga dealt with the older boys.<p>

Finishing with the kids, the pair jumped in the front. Unable to look Suga in the eye, Daichi fiddled with phone, trying not to over think the situation. It was just a simple mistake, that was all. He'd honestly thought Suga was leaning in to give him a kiss as well, so why not kiss him back? It was a common exchange, although usually not between men, at least not in Japan. It didn't mean anything, Suga had been totally okay with it, at least he seemed to be.

Daichi stared blankly at his phone screen as his mind raced. But hadn't he just been admiring the man's muscle and body mere hours before? He'd even all but jerked off to the thought of him in the shower. Kicking himself, Daichi knew he was just over thinking things. Just because Suga was gay it didn't mean he had to start looking at him like he was a woman, nor did it mean the guy would be into him. Not a chubby, twenty something with a bunch of screaming brats. Except that Suga was also a twenty something with a bunch of brats of his own...

No. He was getting ahead of himself and what the hell was he even thinking about. He wasn't gay, at least he didn't think he was. He liked boobs and sports too much to be gay. Except that Suga also liked sports...

Aaagggh.

He could have slapped himself. He just needed to go home, eat a steak, watch some sports, read some playboy and remind himself how manly and straight he was.  
>"So straight home?" Looking up, Daichi was mortified at how red his face felt. He'd been silent for quite a long time, obviously processing what had happened. And Suga had been nice enough to let him do that but now it just looked awkward, like he was freaking out about it which he was but Suga didn't need to know that.<br>"Yeah that sounds fine. Sorry about before."  
>"That's fine. It's a right up here?"<br>"Yup, I mean I just thought-"  
>"It's fine," Suga reiterated, glancing quickly from the road to his friend. "I never complain about being kissed by handsome men." Snorting, his teasing was perfect for diffusing the situation, especially as Daichi licked his lips and caught the lingering taste of sweat and musk on them. All that from a kiss? He must have been extra sensitive to other people from all the years of isolation.<br>"Cheeky bastard." He said low enough not to be heard by little ears in the back. Grinning, his eyes still on the road, Suga looked anything but sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

High fiving Asahi as the tall boy climbed into the van and buckled his own belt, Daichi made a note to start teaching Nishinoya belt safety. He knew how to do it, but after a stint of unbuckling his belt before the car had fully stopped, Daichi had (figuratively) beaten it from him. But now that he was a little older it was probably time for the boy to start learning to do up and undo his own belt.  
>"Thanks for tonight, Asahi seems to be warming up to you more now." <em>And it only took cake<em> Daichi thought quietly to himself, sliding the door closed before walking Suga to the driver's seat.  
>"It only took a couple of months. I didn't realise I was that scary." Laughing as he hopped in the front seat, Suga lowered the window before continuing their conversation.<br>"Oh he gets like that with everyone. Kudos to you for breaking through it. My place next time?"

The alternating play dates had been a resounding success with lots of smiles and fun each Thursday had become a day socialising and dinner.  
>"You work on Fridays right?" Thinking over his seclude, his sleepy brain barely firing, Daichi nodded.<br>"Yes nine am to one pm. Need something fixed?"  
>"Oh no no," looking a little out of place, the dark haired man was almost certain his friend was a little embarrassed. "Nothing like that," he finally said, gripping the steering wheel. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go for coffee or something after work?" Nodding as he thought about the timing, Daichi hummed as he summed up the trip from the garage to the day care and then on to where ever Suga had in mind.<br>"Yeah, that sounds great, say around two fifteen? I'll swing by and pick up the pups if you want." Looking a little flustered, Suga's knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel tighter.  
>"If you want, I just kind of thought it could be an adult only thing. But we can take the boys too," He added quickly, suddenly not looking so sure. Trying not to look too surprised Daichi shrugged.<p>

"No that sounds fine, it'll be good to have a chat without having to be super cat like concious of everything." Laughing a little to break the tension, Suga turned on the car and nodded.

"That was the plan, so I'll text you the place's address?"

"Yup, sounds good." Smiling like it was no big deal, Daichi waved his friend and his small family off before turning and walking back to the house. A date with Suga. He couldn't wait.

He was late, so very very late. But once Ukai had found out he was going somewhere that didn't involve kids or work, he'd badgered him for details. In the end, he'd just admitted he was off to see someone for coffee but that was only after the older man had twisted his arm and kept him after his shift change.

_He's going to think I'm standing him up. _Glancing at the dashboard clock and his fifteen minute lack in timing, Daichi swore. What if he got there and Suga wasn't there? Now that would be incredibly awkward, or if he was but he was upset or pissed off. Pushing the worst case scenario form his mind, the tall man took a deep breath and tried to relax. This wasn't a big deal, it was just coffee with a friend, he'd had coffees with Suga before, plenty of them and this was no different. Except that it was. But why? Because the other man had insisted on not having the kids around or because going out for coffee with someone was a date like activity.

Following the directions to the cafe with a tired sigh, Daichi knew he was being stupid. There he was again assuming that just because the guy was gay he immediately wanted to date him or something. Laying down the logic in his mind before parking the car and scouting out the cafe, Daichi suddenly wasn't so sure once he caught sight of Suga.

He'd admitted before that the man was attractive, but now sitting quietly, cross legged on a comfy looking stool. Mug of coffee in front of him as he scrolled through his phone, Suga looked beautiful. Straightening his shirt as he approached, Daichi wished he'd dressed up more. His cleanly pressed T-shirt and jeans didn't quite hold up to the neat button down shirt and scarf set that Saga was sporting.

Looking up from his phone, Suga scanned the room before his eyes fell on Daichi standing stiffly in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late,"the taller man apologised, working his way through the maze of tables and chairs to sit down opposite him. "The boss was running me raggered." Pocketing his phone, Suga smiled sympathetically.

"I don't envy answering to a boss, but the health cover would be nice." Snorting as he picked up the menu and scanned the drinks and lunch specials, Daichi sighed.

"What health cover? Part timer here, I get next to nothing. Kenma gets more then I do." He glanced over his shoulder at the counter. "It must be nice being your own boss."

After some inquiry, Daichi had discovered Suga worked primarily from home, breaking down websites and address for companies internationally and making a killing doing so. On wondering why he'd even put the kids in childcare, Daichi's own question had been answered itself as Kageyama had slipped on the floor, red face but not crying and ran to his father, huffing unhappily until the other man picked him. No tears, no words, just silence. Playing with kids their own age was important, it was what all the therapists and books had said about Nishinoya, a proverb that was thankfully coming true.

Asking if Suga needed a top up, Daichi order a sweet coffee before returning back to the table. His previous freak out in the car completely put at ease as they fell into a quiet, casual conversation.

"There is a small tournament coming up with the volleyball club, just a kind of fun thing between the kids. Do you think Nishinoya would be up to going?" Humming as he thought over his son's progress during the last couple of weeks, Daichi nodded.

"I think he'd be fine, so long as Asahi is going. When is it?" Biting his lip and looking far too cute for an adult man, Suga was a little unsure.

"Tomorrow." Inhaling quickly through his teeth, Daichi stirred his coffee.

"Damn, I'm heading home tomorrow morning. My mum wants to take the boys for a festival in the town. Sorry, maybe next time." Finishing off his coffee, Suga pushed the cup across the table as a waitress passed.

"No no, that's fine. It was a bit short notice. I was just told before, I'll go scout it out and we'll see for next time."

Pleased he wasn't upset, Daichi sipped his coffee, happy with the sweetness level.

"Good plan, thank you."

Sitting back in his seat with a small smile, Suga watched him drink with an intent, bright stare.

"Thank you for coming out with me today. I get bored at home alone all the time." Leaning forward on his elbows, he tilted his head to the side. "I'm glad for your company. It's hard to find these days." Lowering his cup to look over the rim at the smaller man, Daichi's mind was over analysing Suga's every word. He was just saying what they were both thinking; both just single dads looking for company, with the same likes and interests and the same restrictions due to little ones. That was it.

"Did you want another coffee?" Shaking his head slowly, Suga's smile hadn't swayed, neither had his stance. He looked so at ease, relaxed and soft, and very very appealing. Licking his lips nervously, Daichi squared his shoulders, thinking of nipping this niggling curiosity and paranoia of his in the butt.

"You think very loudly." Blinking in surprise, Daichi pulled a face.

"Yeah? Sorry."

"Don't be." Leaning further across the table, Suga's looked far too pleased with himself. He was either having too much fun watching the other man squirm or he was really was flirting with him.

"Are you flirting with me?" It had to be said, it had to be. He'd been catching himself on every little thing he'd said or done recently. The fear of pushing the other man away or offending him had been at the for front of his mind for a while. And all because of his small insecurities. The minute he got this off his chest and out of the way, the better.

"Yes." Suga hadn't missed a beat. His stance hadn't even changed, even as Daichi's jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed.

"Why?" Laughing at the other man's honest confusion, Suga looked as if he was having way too much fun.

"Because you're nice, friendly, stable. You're good with my kids and can fix cars. You're quite the handsome daddy." Winking scandalously at him, Suga looked a tad flustered as he continued. "You're also trustworthy and kind. They're rare traits in any human." He paused, watching the man opposite him carefully. "Is that okay?"

Unsure how to reply, Daichi could only blink and keep opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Was he okay with being hit on by a gay man? There was a huge part of him screaming yes. Any attention from another human being he didn't feed was very welcome. But did he intend start a relationship with him? He couldn't just say yes and lead him along for the next six months just for the company. And if he said no he was fairly sure Suga would still be his friend, but what if he didn't?

"It's fine." He said slowly, fiddling with his tea spoon. "But I'm not sure..." he trailed off, running a hand over his face in frustration. He wasn't phasing this right. How could he say yes, but then no at the same time. "It's not the gay thing" he said quickly, catching the worry in Suga's warm eyes. "Well maybe just a little, I just mean I'm not sure how to go about this." Groaning, he took a chance and reached out for Suga's hand, feeling the weight in his was comforting and almost natural. "I'm not phasing this right."

"It's alright." Threading his fingers through Daichi's larger hold, Suga gave him a wide smile. "I'm not asking for a commitment or anything." He paused, flicking his hair from his eyes as he shifted in his seat. "I just didn't want to freak you out or anything." Sitting back relaxed and content, Daichi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Not even close. It takes a lot to scare me." Taking a moment to look down at their linked hands, the taller man felt his cheeks flushed. When was the last time he'd held hands with someone? Not since high school that was for sure and Suga's hands were so appealing. He'd noticed that before and now entwined with his own, he felt his heart fluttered a little. There was such a sense of warmth and familiarity with Suga, he was immediately put at ease, even with this grand revelation. In fact, he thought feeling the small rub and tickle of fingers smoothing circles under his wrist, this confirmed his theory as well as boosting his ego. Chubby tummy and screaming brats aside, someone, a very handsome someone was interested in him. Squeezing softly as a shiver of excitement ran through him, Daichi was happy to sit back and enjoy the company of his date.


	8. Chapter 8

Popping the boot and pulling out bagfuls of meat and beer, Daichi wrangled the top of the boot down before bypassing the front door and heading around the side of the house. Snuggled amidst the sprawling new estate, the garden and lawn a little too overgrown for the picture perfect ascetic of the house Kuroo's house was a welcomed retreat. After having an early wake up and a two hour car ride, the boys were completely riled up and very restless. Unpacking them at his parents, the duo had had an afternoon of running around the huge backyard of his family home before collapsing in their make shift sofa bed and napping before dinner. Catching up with his parents was both a welcome and tedious experience. While his parents were a pillar of support, especially after Kiyoko left, they had always insinuated a little too much that he could have done more. More to make her happy, more to keep her around and done more to ensure their relationship had worked out.

It hurt when they said such things or asked about his love life. They were proud of his single parent success, but there always needed to be a woman in his life. Nishinoya would stop playing up if he had a mother, Daichi himself would lose more weight if he had a good woman cooking for him. Hinata would be far more advanced if there was a mother there to coddle him. In the end he had to text Bokuto and seek an escape.

Parents were the perfect babysitters, they didn't want to be paid and he never felt guilty about leaving them with his mother and father. Even if he returned and they were frazzled and tired he was yet to apologise or feel bad. It was their job as grandparents and they never complained. And Kuroo and Bokuto were all too happy to have him, demanding only dinner and beer. But a night off to relax with his friends was well worth it.

The house hadn't changed much. Kuroo and his girlfriend Misaki had brought it off plan when the new estates had started popping up all over the township. The small town he grew up in was changing so rapidly. Cruising through the supermarket to pick up dinner and drinks, he was surprised to meet very few people he knew. A whole new wave of people had come into the town during his four year absences and it was unnerving at best.

Knocking lightly on the back door as he tried to lure a sour looking ginger car into a pet, Daichi was surprised when Misaki called out to him. Slipping inside and letting the cat in with him, he piled the food up in the fridge before walking down to the hall to the lounge room.

"Hey Daichi, Kuroo said you'd be coming, they're in the garage. Did you let the cat in?" Misaki and Kuroo had been dating since high school. Many a double date had Daichi spent with her, Kuroo and Kiyoko. However, thankfully the other couple were yet to have children. Opting instead to own a convoy of expensive cars, motorbikes and jet skis, coupled with weekends away and an inability to cook for themselves they spent their money ten fold what Daichi did with two kids. Misaki looked well, trim and fit, with a glass of wine in hand she was spread out over the sofa as she offered Daichi a wave before checking around for the cat.

"He was here, but he probably ran away from me. Why does he hate me so much?" Struggling to sit up and pushing her hair from her face, Misaki stretched.

"_She _hates the kids, Yuu pulled her tail the last time he was here and she remembers." Frowning dramatically as she pushed passed him, Daichi followed her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. Kebabs sound alright for dinner?" Pouring herself another glass and stooping low to pick up the wayward cat, Misaki grinned.

"Sounds perfect, I've got to go pick up some stuff from the shops anyway. Tsukishima got the kids?" Shaking his head as he cracked open a beer and binned the lid with an expert shot, Daichi leant against the courter, reaching out tentatively to pet the limp cat in her arms.

"They're with my folks, I'll be heading back there tonight." Pouting, Misaki let the cat down on the courter to collect more of his attention and pets.

"Shame. Ari is coming over later with some of the girls before heading out to the pub. She's really cute and single." As she winked at him, Daichi couldn't help but roll his eyes before hiding behind his beer. "Oh come," taking a sip of her wine, Misaki counted off on her fingers. "Hear me out, she works in childcare so she loves kids. She's got her own house just by the creek, nice little dog, nice little life. The only thing she needs is a big strong man to keep her company." Shaking his head, Daichi focused on the cat before repeating the same thing he'd said to his parents not hours before hand.

"I'm sure she's lovely but I'm not really looking for anything at the moment. I'm just focusing on the boys and their future. Love can come later." Humming unhappily, Misaki waved him off before grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

"You've been saying that since Kiyoko left. No one blames you for that but dude it's almost been five years. You've got to get over it." Biting his cheek to keep back the snarky reply he almost spat out, Daichi watched her leave with a small sigh.

"Yeah I know, you okay to drive?" Pointing at the half full wine glass as Misaki threw him a quizzical look, she eventually shook her head.

"Only had one and half, thanks though Daddy. Do you think you can turn the instinct off or is it an always on kind of thing?" Laughing, Daichi waved her off and gave the cat a final pat before walking through the house.

Kuroo used to have gatherings in the lounge room, until the time he, Bokuto and Akashi had tried to break down a Yamaha 46 X right in the middle of the living room. Misaki had since banned his boys nights from the house. As such the attached garage had became home for all things manly and as he passed through the door in the laundry and down the stairs into the brightly light garage he remembered why. Broken sofas, chairs, car parts, two fridges and a pool table took up the majority of the room, but more then the men laying down over the sofas drew most of his focus.

"Daddy Daichi!" Bokuto sat up quickly, jumping up to greet him and to steal a beer. "No little ones? We had the xbox all set up and everything." Pleased by the sentiment, Daichi flopped down on a thread bare armchair, greeting Kuroo and Akashi with a smile.

"Nope, mum and dad are on babysitting duty tonight, but thanks anyway."

"Good good. I love the kiddies but I feel so bad drinking around them and stuff." It was considerate, but unnecessary all the same and it made Daichi smile.

"Thanks, I'll be heading back tonight though."

"Boo." Switching the station on TV mounted above the fridge, Bokuto craned his neck to the side. "We were going to go to the pub." Taking a swig from his beer, Daichi shrugged.

"Maybe next time. I have to drive home tomorrow." Humming, as he rolled a tight cigarette, Kuroo offered one to Akashi and then Daichi who declined.

"Shame, you'll have to come down on the school holidays or something. Misaki has this chick she really wants you to meet." Finishing his beer, eyes still glued to the TV, Daichi sighed.

"Yeah she was telling me." Lighting up before taking a deep drag, Kuroo watched him carefully.

"Well don't get excited or anything. Thirsty young ladies are perfect mummy material." He must have been frowning, because Kuroo pressed him harder. "Seriously though like five years and not so much as a date."

"I go on dates." Daichi said, pulling a bag of chips from a plastic bag at his feet and opening them with an aggressive tug.

"Pfft." Taking a hand full of chip as the dark haired man passed them around, Bokuto looked anything but convinced. "Yeah right"

"I do, I went on a date just this week."  
>"Lair" Bokuto spat, sending shards of chips from his lips. "What's her name?"<br>"Suga. His." Daichi replied automatically his cheeks an even brighter red then before.  
>"Suga His eh? Sounds like a stripper name. You mean you went to a strip club and met a stripper, that's not a date." Rubbing the back of his head as the awkward nature of the question finally got hold of him, the broad man coughed to cover the shake in his voice.<br>"Kōshi Sugawara. He's a man."

The sound of a pin dropping would have still been too loud with the silence that echoed around the room as he dropped that bomb shell. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but certainly not the reaction that followed.

"Oh okay." Cocking his head to the side as he glanced around at his gathering of friends, Daichi waited for a follow up comment that never came and was shocked as Bokuto began scoffing over the baseball scores while Akashi pondered over dinner.

"No other comment?" Humming as he drew another heavy drag, Kuroo looked anything but interested.

"About what?" Shocked and a little put out, Daichi snuggled back against his armchair.

"Well, I mean I thought, I mean- I'm not even sure." Stubbing out his smoke, Kuroo watched Akashi climb the stairs, muttering something about starting the BBQ.

"Look I don't care, Akashi don't care, Bokuto don't care."

"Don't care," the silver haired man agreed, scoffing the final crumbs from the chip packet.

"You like this guy?" Nursing his beer, Daichi smiled a little.

"Yeah, he's nice." Patting his back supportingly, Kuroo sat forward in his seat.

"Then that's the important thing. Not much else matters." Pleased by their acceptance, Daichi wasn't quite sure what he'd expected. He'd held his tongue around his family as there would doubtless be some prejudice there. But even now he wasn't sure his friend were just messing with him.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure why not." Shaking his head, Daichi was at a complete loss for words.

"Cool..." He drawled out slowly. "So I brought a heap of kebabs and I think Misaki was getting salad or something." Nodding Kuroo sat back, awaiting Akashi to return while fiddling with his phone.

"So..." Sliding over the sofa to perch on the arm of his chair, Bokuto poked Daichi in the face. "Are you the top or the bottom?"

Snorting in laughter Kuroo clamped a hand over his mouth as Daichi blushed.

"I don't know." Humming Bokuto jumped quickly off the chair, bounding up the stairs and out the door before Kuroo could snap at him.

"Bokuto is never going to change." Nodding slowly, Daichi took a deep breath.

"I can't blame him. I don't really know myself." Shrugging Kuroo stared up at the TV with aimless disinterest.

"You'll work it out." He paused, his dark gaze flickering quickly from the screen to his friend. "I didn't even know you were into that kind of thing. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Shrugging Daichi let the noise from the TV fill the silence, taking his time to think about his reply.

"I don't know if I am myself. But this guy, he's just really nice and on the level."

"A bit of a cutie? Like as far as guys go?" The tips of his ear were bright red but the solid man nodded regardless.

"Yeah, really nice eyes, in shape, good body." Looking thoughtful, Kuroo smirked.

"Shortie?" Catching Daichi's confused look, he tried again. "Is he short?"

"Oh," thinking about it, Daichi shrugged. "Yeah a little, but not by much."

"Your missus is back, can I get that BBQ rack set up now?" Peering around the door Bokuto yelled down at them, packets of plastic wrapped meat in each hand.

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out." Jumping up and stretching Kuroo offered his friend a hand up. "You're a bear then." Struggling up and out of the chair with the springs in the bottom gone and sagging, Daichi followed his old friend from the smoky garage into the calm chaos of the house.

"A bear?" Avoiding tripping over the cat as she ran down the hall at all the sudden noise, Kuroo coughed.

"Yeah, it's like manly gays or something. Misaki is kind of into watching all the kind of stuff." Laughing at the look of discomfort that crossed his fiend's face, Daichi felt his pocket buzz. Entering the kitchen with Akashi and Bokuto fighting over what to cook and how to cook it, Daichi pulled up a stool to watch the conflict. Checking his phone as Kuroo shut both men down with cool authority, he couldn't help but smile.

A message had flashed up, Suga's name in the sender tag. Clicking it open as Misaki breezed past him and offered him another drink, his heart all but melted at the image that popped up.

_**Came 5th at the tournament. Asahi very upset that Nishinoya wasn't there, but played anyway, what a trooper.**_

The accompanying image saw the top of Suga's silvery hair framing the bottom of the picture with two sleepy boys passed out in the back seat. Smiling as he typed back a quick message, Daichi thought about adding a picture but decided against. Unless he could search out the cat and snap a decent photo, there wasn't really anything appropriate around.

"You texting your boyfriend?" Shrugging off Bokuto's arm as the man slung it tightly around his neck, Daichi bit back the cheeky come back he had planned.

"Kind of yeah." Grinning, Bokuto bumped him none to gently with his hip.

"That's super cute. You're getting all gooey over text messages and shit."

"Bokuto go heat up some of that kindling and leave Daichi alone. Daichi peel this cucumber and add it to the salad. Akashi just keep doing whatever you're doing." Turning with a sigh, Kuroo fluffed his hair up with a drunk elegance of someone only just realising how drunk they really were. "And somebody get me another beer." Leaning to kiss her boyfriend Misaki slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"Get one yourself babe and stop yelling." Smiling dumbly, Kuroo leant in close and planted a small kiss to her pouting lips.

"Anything for you love."


	9. Chapter 9

Closing the door with a small click, Daichi winced at the toot of a car horn that echoed down the street. Hopefully the boys were in bed and wouldn't be woken by the noise. Placing a hand to the wall, he slide down the hall towards the light of the lounge room. His mother was still awake and watching the latest blockbuster playing on screen. Inquiring about the boys and happy discover they were already in bed, he kissed her good night before checking on the slumbering children and heading back to his own bedroom.

It hadn't changed much since he'd left some years before hand. The single bed was a little uncomfortable, but as he snuggled down under the thick blankets and sheets, he immediately felt at ease. The evening had been nice, friendly and casual. It was the kind of human interaction he was missing back at home, well at least before he'd met Suga. Thinking about the other man with a smile, he leant out of bed and sorted through his jeans pockets, locating his phone and falling back into bed with a small grunt.  
>He'd been so caught up with the evening, eating, drinking and catching up with all his old school friends and some new ones he'd met only that night, he hadn't had a moment to check his phone. A message flashed up from Suga, making his breath hitch a little. Opening the message with cold, shaky fingers, he pulled the blankets up high over his shoulders, trying to conserve as much warmth as possible.<p>

_**Enjoy your night. It's ice cream and movie night for us.**_

Immediately going to reply, Daichi checked the time and winced. Maybe he shouldn't reply just yet, he'd left the message unanswered for far too long. It was too late now to reply, he'd probably wake the other man up now. Taking a deep breath and throwing care to the wind, he typed out a quick text.

_**It was nice, always good to catch up with everyone. Will be happy to head home though.**_

A warm, drunken glow filled him as he pressed send and snuggled back under the blankets. He was falling into a light sleep when the phone buzzed. Surprised, he was shocked to see the reply so quick and this late.

_**So soon? Is it a bit boring there.**_

Yawning as he rolled over and tucked the blanket around his shoulders and back, Daichi's fingers flew across the touch screen.

_**A bit, but I get a little tired of the same questions. And this bed is lumpy. I've had the same one since high school**_

Putting the phone beside his pillow, Daichi struggled to stay awake as he waited for a reply.

_**Tiny single bed, saggy a little in the middle or with a whacking great bar running through the side. I have one back at my folks as well.**_

Laughing quietly, Daichi stretched against the sagging mattress and was inclined to agree.

_**Uncannily correct. At least at home I have a nice big bed, with no sag and enough space for my shoulders.**_

Nudging the wall for emphasis as if his words and actions could be seen through the phone, the broad man rubbed his eyes, fighting the losing battle with sleep. The buzz of the phone jolted him awake. Reading the text with beady eyes, he had to read the message twice to ensure he got the full thing.  
>I'd be happy to share my bed with you. It's a nice big bed, enough room for your shoulders.<p>

Feeling a hot flush wash over him, Daichi licked his lips before replying. He knew Suga was flirting with him now, their date on Friday had confirmed that. And now was no exception, he wasn't even being subtle now. Two am didn't warrant subtly, especially with such a direct approach. Fuelled by alcohol and a growing sense of arousal, he pressed send without a second thought.

_**Is there enough room for two in there?**_

Cheeks pink, Daichi shoved the phone under his pillow, suddenly feeling six times more awake.

_**Of course there is. Would you like to join me?**_

Rolling onto his back, his hand resting on his chest, Daichi sighed heavily. Oh he was definitely flirting with him now. It didn't feel as natural as talking in person, but at the same time there was a feeling of anonymity. Suga couldn't see him blushing like an idiot and or squirming around under his sheets.

_**Oh yes please, a big warm bed, good company. How could I say no?**_

_**You're not allowed to.**_

Stifling his laughter, Daichi typed back quickly.

_**Yes sir, is it getting hot in here?**_

Blushing as he pressed send, he awaited the reply with baited breath. He was taking a bit of a risk expanding the conversation but drawing back on his discussion with Kuroo and Bokuto that night, he felt much more at ease.

_"Just pretend he's a girl" Blowing Bokuto off with a bottle cap flicked at his head Daichi shook his head._  
><em>"I can't do that, I don't want to do that. He's a man. And I like him as a man."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, but do you want to fuck him?" Gesturing aimlessly, the dark haired man frowned.<em>  
><em>"I don't know, yeah, maybe. What's your point?"<em>  
><em>"My point," Bokuto continued. "Is that if you're having reservation just think back to being with chicks. Like you're going on a date, just treating it like you were dating a chick." Humming, some what surprised by Bokuto's level of maturity, Daichi bid him continue. "So when you're with him and chilling and if something goes down and you're feeling out of your depth, just think about what you'd do with a chick. And then that's the path. He wants to hold hands? Would you hold hands with a chicky? Of course you would, so do it."<em>

Thinking about it now, Daichi agreed that it was certainly the best path to take, especially when he was so unsure. Holding hands in the cafe was fine, he'd felt incredible comfortable, there was no need to second guess himself. But now in the middle of the night, the dirty talk excelling quickly he applied his new principle. How would he response if a hot chick, who was totally digging him started sexting, there was only really one option.

_**I'm getting a bit hot and bothered. Should probably take my shirt off. You too.**_

Feeling a zing of success rush through him, Daichi rubbed his collarbone, tempted to reach down and put a hand under his shirt. Just to feel the skin on skin and relax in the sensation as their play developed.

_**Gone. Pants next?**_

Maybe that was a little bold, but he didn't have much time to worry as his phone buzzed back.

_**Mmm, yes please. I bet you're all tense and stiff at the moment. Remind me next time to give you a massage. I keep thinking it every time I see you.**_

Touching a hand to his shoulders and squeezing lightly, Daichi had to admit he was a bit sore and stiff. Stress did that to him, and any offer for a massage was very welcome. Especially from a semi naked handsome man.

_**That sounds amazing. In bed? ;)**_

Licking his lips he worried about the cheeky nature of his message. He hoped he wouldn't scare Suga off. The man was quite steady and had kept his ground for the majority of their courtship so far. Even through all Daichi's bumbling and silliness, he was still around so maybe there was nothing to worry about.

_**Oh yes, no shirt, no pants, oil and years of sports massage practice. I have magic hands. Trust me.**_

Biting his lip at the image that made, Daichi slide his hand down his chest, pausing mid stomach and rubbing a hand under his shirt with a content sigh. He could feel his cock working up to half mast, aroused by the thought of soft, limber Suga.

_**Now you're just being a tease. You have to keep that promise now.**_

Shocked and a little turned on by how horny he really was, Daichi stretched out along the bed, suddenly feeling guilty as he caught a glimpse of the time. He really needed to get to sleep soon. Frustrated he pondered about the time he had and if he rubbed one off now and went to sleep straight after he should just have enough hours to make the car ride home bearable. Jumping as the phone buzzed, Daichi pulled up the final message, intent in making this the last one no matter how much fun he was having. Hopefully they could pick this up once he got back home.

_**I promise. But you'll have to hold up your part of the deal as well.**_

Confused, Daichi re read the message, his sleepy mind barely able to keep up. Grinning as he realised the implication, his promise of a final message went straight out the window.

_**Anything baby. It's been a while, but I have some skills up my sleeve.**_

He cringed at how porny the whole thing sounded, but that was the dramatic, over the top nature at least from what he remembered. He hoped Suga would look past his inexperience and keep up their play, not just tonight but in general.

_**Oh yeah? Tell me, in detail**_

Groaning into his pillow, Daichi thought over the best way to reply. A hundred porn style phases came to mind, but that wouldn't do now. Now called for honesty and hopefully it would pay off in the long run.

_**I'm not really sure how much holds true now, but my tongue. My mouth, lips and teeth. I can make you feel real good and that's a promise.**_

Pressing send before backing out and deleting the whole conversation, Daichi stared up at the ceiling as he had countless hours before. For the first eighteen years of his life this ceiling had watched over him and stared back throughout a variety of different mood and situations. And now was no different with this whole new page of his life. The ceiling was back, looking over him like a guardian angel. Feeling the buzz of his phone, he promised this would be the last message and then it was off to bed. Surely Suga would be needing the sleep soon as well, especially after a day of volleyball and sulking a Asahi.

There was no message or text in the notification. Flashing back at him as the message loaded was a single image, but it was one that heated Daichi to the core. Suga. Naked Suga, standing off the side in front of brightly lit bathroom mirror. His hair said he'd been laying in bed, getting up only to take the photo, the warm blush across his skin speaking of his shyness. Bright brown eyes were half lidded and a little sleepy. But Daichi wished that was catching his eye, he wanted Suga's sleepy beauty to be single object of his desire and attention. But it wasn't, instead his eyes scanned the crystal clear picture, down the strongly shaped collarbones, chiselled stomach and toned Adonis lines, ending at the small treasure trail of downy silver hair. Below that was the eye catcher, the thing he couldn't tear his eyes from, Suga's beautiful, thick cock. A flushed red and peach against the creamy tan of his thighs, Daichi couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from his lips.

Swallowing thickly, his gaze remained glue to the hot display on the tiny screen. He'd seen other men naked, plenty of times in the locker room, at high school and a scattered amounts of times otherwise. But this was different, this provoked a whole feeling of heat and desire in him unlike anything he'd really felt before. At least in his living memory. The arousal coursing through him was almost uncontrollable, even the fact that it was man held nothing to him any more. Had Suga actually been there, he would have jumped him, right in his parents houses with his babies sleeping in the next room. This man was driving him crazy.

Running a hand through his hair, he felt the damp moisture of sweat against his palm. Willing his arousal away was all but impossible now, and the timing was all wrong. He wanted to have the time to enjoy the this feeling, to draw out the heat and sensation of this moment, the uncontrollable lust and desire, he wanted it to last forever. Most of all he wanted Suga here. An unachievable goal he so desperately wished for. Jacking off now would just be a massive let down, a complete waste of the life and virility he was experiencing for the first time in years. Sitting up and carefully stepping out of bed, avoiding the sneaking floorboards and ripples in the mat he slide the door open and slipped out into the bathroom down the hall. Hopefully he wouldn't wake anyone as he ran a quick, cold shower to be rid of his pounding hard on.

Pausing mid step, Daichi did a quick back pedal to his room. Stubbing his toe on a chest of draws his father had moved in some time recently, he cussed wordlessly, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he made his way back to the bathroom, phone in hand. Turning the lights on once the door closed, he stared himself down in the long bathroom mirror. He remembered when his mother had it installed in his final year of middle school. The whole bathroom had been redone and he had been so excited to have finally gotten a shower ward and to be rid of that cursed bucket that had made showering so hard.

Stripping down to his underwear, he stopped with them mid way around his knees, glancing at himself in the mirror a final time. He looked tired and not the cute, sleepy tired Suga had managed in his sexy photo shoot. He looked like he'd been up all night drinking in a smoky garage on top of a trying car ride. Kicking his underwear to the side, he fluffed up his hair and cringed at the weight around his tummy. Clicking on the camera, he tried a couple of poses before all but giving up and slouching while snapping a couple of photos. It was almost painful to sort through the images, trying to pick the most appealing one to send across. Coming to the first one on the camera roll, Daichi couldn't help but crack a smile. At least he was smiling in this one, smiling because he'd thought of Suga, for the ball achingly beautiful image he made and all for Daichi's eyes only.

Attaching the picture, he glanced at himself in the mirror awkwardly. His cock bobbing in the cold air, seeking some attention as his body betrayed him and the excitement and all together naughtiness of his actions caught up with him. Leaving his phone on a pile of clothes to ensure the buzz didn't vibrate loudly across the sink, he slipped into the shower, letting the water run a chilly mild heat before ducking under. Washing out his frustration with a twist of the taps, Daichi leant his cheek against the cold glass, letting the chill seep through his scalding skin and helping to settle his frayed nerves.

After a time, when his erection had receded and his heart had stopped pounding, he slipped out of the shower and dried off briskly. He'd heard the soft buzz of the phone during his shower but decided it could wait. Towelling his hair dry, and grabbing his phone, Daichi made his way carefully back to his room, avoiding the set of draws the second time before collapsing in bed and checking his messages.

_**I always keep my promises.**_

Pleased by the response, Daichi typed back with steady fingers and a clear head.

_**I look forward to it. Big day tomorrow, heading home. Might see you Monday.**_

Closing his sleepy eyes, a jolt of realisation had him reaching out for the phone and adding a single line his good night message.

_**You are so beautiful. Good night.**_

Satisfied, his head finally hitting the pillow with a heavy sigh, Daichi winced as his phone buzzed a final time.

_**Safe drive home, I hope so. You are beautiful. Sweet dreams.**_


End file.
